The use of covers on the wheels of vehicles is common for personalizing the appearance thereof. Normally these covers are made of plastic material and are fixed to the wheel disc of the wheel which is made of metal.
The covers must be fixed to the wheel disc of the vehicle in a secure manner which prevents the covers becoming detached from the wheel over a long period of time, taking into account the forces to which they are subjected due to the rotational velocity of the tire, force of the wind and vibrations.
At present, different types of fixing means of these covers to the wheel discs of the vehicle are known.
A first type of cover is joined to the wheels by means of screws which must be screwed from the interior of the wheel. This type of fixing means has the advantage of being very secure since the joining between the cover and the wheel is very durable. However, this type of fixing means has the drawback of being awkward to place since they require screwing from the interior part of the wheel. In practice, this means that the end user will change said covers with difficulty since it requires removing the wheel. Consequently, this fixing method makes the personalization of the wheel difficult after purchasing the vehicle by means of replacing the plastic covers by the end client or in the car dealership.
The fixing method of the plastic covers to the wheel disc by means of screws from the interior of the wheel disc means that the plastic covers are mounted by the provider of the wheel disc and not on the assembly line of the manufacturer of the vehicle. The manufacturer of the vehicle is in favor of the frontal mounting of the plastic covers on the wheel disc on their assembly line. The fixing system of the plastic covers by means of screws from the interior of the wheel disc forces the manufacturer of the vehicle to provide a larger space in their manufacturing plant for storing wheel discs with different plastic cover models. This situation is especially critical when a high number of plastic cover models (different colors) can be mounted on the same wheel disc model. Consequently, the fixing system of the covers by means of screws from the interior of the wheel disc makes the flexibility desired by the manufacturer of the vehicle when personalizing the wheel of the vehicle by means of mounting different plastic covers on the wheel disc very difficult.
A second type of cover is joined to the wheels by means of adhesive, for example a double-sided adhesive tape. This fixing system has been shown not to be suitable in practice since the fixing thereof is permanent and does not allow the cover to be removed and replaced with another.
Therefore, the need for a cover for the use thereof on a wheel of a vehicle is evident which can be easily replaced when desired, even by the end user at any time they desire.